religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Bijgeloof
thumb|200px|Producten uit Mexico die te maken hebben met bijgeloof; thee voor diabetici, liefdeszeep, een kaars voor bescherming tegen vijanden en poeder voor geldthumb|200px|Fortune cookiethumb|200px|Een middel tegen [[hoofdpijn, Korea]][[Bestand:Taijitu and demon warding mirror.jpg|thumb|200px|De taijitu binnen trigrammen en spiegel beschermen tegen kwade geesten en ongeluk]] , Zweden]] Bijgeloof is het irrationele geloof of de overtuiging dat er bovennatuurlijke krachten in het spel zijn die van invloed kunnen zijn op toekomstige ontwikkelingen, en dat bepaalde handelingen deze krachten kunnen neutraliseren, oproepen of bijsturen. Meestal heeft het betrekking op het verwerven van geluk en het afweren van ongeluk. In het verleden speelde het een belangrijke rol in het dagelijks leven. Bijgeloof verklaarde toevalligheden en gaf de mogelijkheid om risico op ongeluk af te wenden. In West-Europa heeft bijgeloof tegenwoordig een verwaarloosbare invloed op het openbare leven, maar het is nog steeds wijdverbreid in de samenleving. Bijgeloof komt waarschijnlijk voort uit de menselijke eigenschap, verschillende concepten met elkaar te verbinden, zelfs als er geen werkelijk verband is. Strikt genomen blijkt het erg lastig om onderscheid te kunnen maken is tussen geloof en bijgeloof. In Europa is het onderscheid tussen geloof en bijgeloof mogelijk grotendeels ontleend aan de christelijke cultuur. Opmerkelijk is wel dat er weinig wetenschappelijk kwantitatief onderzoek is gedaan naar bijgeloof. Wel hebben een drietal Chinese economen een onderzoek gepubliceerd in de Journal of Economic Psychology. Hieruit bleek onder meer dat mensen bereid waren een aanmerkelijk hoger bedrag te betalen voor een nummerbord voor hun auto met het cijfer 8 er in (het Chinese geluksgetal). Nummerborden met een cijfer 4, het ongeluksgetal, waren veel goedkoper. De Nederlandse theoloog prof. Erik Borgman benadrukt dat er een grote sociale component is aan bijgeloof. In een cultuur waar iedereen iets gelooft is alleen die reden al genoeg om iets ook te geloven. Het is vergelijkbaar waarom in het westen geen hondenvlees, maar wel koeienvlees gegeten wordt. Rationeel is het niet logisch, maar men doet het niet omdat niemand het doet. Om diezelfde reden wordt er ook gewoon van uitgegaan dat een zwarte kat ongeluk brengt. Er is geen reden voor, maar het is nu eenmaal zo, in onze cultuur tenminste. Ambigu begrip De term 'bijgeloof' is zeer ambigu en de betekenis ervan hangt eigenlijk af van degene die de term gebruikt. Vaak is geloof voor de een immers het bijgeloof van de ander. Het woord 'bijgeloof' kan namelijk ook gebruikt worden om het geloof van een ander te ridiculiseren. De Spaanse keizer Constantijn bestempelde heidendom als bijgeloof en Tacitus noemde het christendom een schadelijk bijgeloof. Met dezelfde gemeende overtuiging noemen veel protestanten de katholieke verering van beelden en prentjes van heiligen bijgeloof en kijken christenen neer op het 'bijgeloof' van de hindoes. Hetzelfde gebeurt met aanhangers van de 'grote godsdiensten' die het totemgeloof van de Aborigines in Australië als bijgeloof beschouwen. Een verschil tussen bijgeloof en religie is dat de eerste zich vaak richt op aardse zaken en mogelijkheden om greep te krijgen op de onzekerheden in het leven. Religie is groter, veelomvattender en richt zich meer op zingeving en een groter geheel. Zo legt bijgeloof bijvoorbeeld niet uit waarom een zwarte kat precies ongeluk brengt; het bijgeloof stopt bij de mededeling dat het beter is dat zwarte katten uw pad niet kruisen. Bij religie vormen alle regels en verhalen een geheel. Bijgeloof en religie Voor veel atheïstisch of agnostisch ingestelde wetenschappers is iedere religie een uitgewerkte vorm van bijgeloof. Binnen het christendom wordt bijgeloof gezien als een zonde, doordat het een overtreding zou zijn van de eerste der tien geboden, hiernaast beroept men zich op Bijbelteksten uit de boeken Leviticus (19:31) en Deuteronomium (18:9-12). In de teksten van Leviticus en Deuteronomium staat dat men zich niet mag bezighouden met occulte praktijken (magie etc.), waarmee ook bijgeloof wordt bedoeld. Een nogal barbaarse vorm van bijgeloof is het offeren van mensen (kinderen bij Baäl) of dieren; al komt ook dit voor in de bijbel (Abraham die gevraagd wordt zijn zoon te offeren). Bijgeloof wordt afgewezen in zowel de Catechismus van de Katholieke Kerk als in de Heidelbergse catechismus. Binnen de islam wordt bijgeloof betiteld met de term shirk, waarmee ruwweg het erop na houden van andere goden of krachten wordt bedoeld. Deze vormen van bijgeloof, voortkomend uit een vermenging van verschillende religies, wordt ook wel "volksgeloof" genoemd. ::Zie ook volksdevotie en volksislam ::Zie ook Cirkel des tijds Populair bijgeloof Getallen / ongeluksgetal 13 memememememememememe , de etages 0, 4, 13 en 14 ontbreken]] Eén van de bekendste voorbeelden van bijgeloof is de betekenis van het getal 13, algemeen bekend als ongeluksgetal. Sommige hotels hebben geen dertiende kamer of dertiende verdieping. In ziekenhuizen wordt bij de nummering van verdiepingen vaak verdieping 13 overgeslagen. In vliegtuigen ontbreekt vaak ook de 13de rij stoelen; de op 12 volgende rij is rij 14. Als de dertiende dag van de maand op een vrijdag valt, wordt dit aangeduid als ongeluksdag (zie Vrijdag de dertiende). In Amerika is becijferd dat een vrijdag de dertiende de economie miljarden dollars kost. In grote steden merkt men aan het openbaar vervoer dat er op die dag meer mensen thuis blijven. Vrijdag de dertiende wordt in veel landen als een ongelukkige dag beschouwd (in Spaans- en Griekstalige landen is dat dinsdag de dertiende). Een verklaring voor 13 als ongeluksgetal is het volgende; aan het Laatste Avondmaal zaten dertien personen, waaronder Judas, de verrader van Jezus. Een oudere verklaring zegt dat het getal dertien niet in het twaalftallige stelsel paste. De Romeinen zagen in het getal een symbool van dood, verwoesting en ongeluk. Een verklaring ligt in de Egyptische kalender; vijf toegevoegde (ongeluks)dagen samen vormen de dertiende maand. Het was een ongelukkige periode, omdat het Nijlwater op zijn allerlaagste peil stond, wat insectenplagen meebracht die zich samen met de koude noordenwind verplaatsten. Bovendien verkeerde iedere weldenkende Egyptenaar in bange afwachting of de ster Sopdet (ook wel Sothis) wel terug zou verschijnen en aldus de komst van de nieuwe vruchtbare Nijlvloed aankondigen. In de Griekse mythologie is Isis-Sothis (Sirius) de grote Hondsster (zie ook Hondsdagen). Overigens zijn sommige mensen ervan overtuigd dat 13 juist een geluksgetal is. Het verhaal dat het een ongeluksgetal zou zijn, is volgens hen bedoeld om de rest van de mensheid zand in de ogen te strooien, zodat rij 13 vrijgehouden blijft voor de slimmerik die dóórheeft dat 13 eigenlijk een geluksgetal is. Heksen zouden graag vergaderen met z'n dertienen. Zie ook Triskaidekafobie. Er zijn meerdere Ongeluksgetallen, zie ook nummers in de Chinese cultuur. Hoefijzers Een hoefijzer zou beschermen en geluk brengen (zie ook Met de nachtmaar getrouwd). Volgens het bijgeloof verdubbelt het aldus verkregen geluk, als het hoefijzer boven een deur gespijkerd wordt. Als de opening naar boven wordt gehangen, wordt het geluk als het ware opgevangen, als de opening echter naar beneden hangt loopt het geluk uit de opening en trekt het hoefijzer ongeluk aan. Ironisch genoeg zijn er ook landen waar het hoefijzer juist met de opening naar beneden moet worden opgehangen, zodat het ongeluk eruit loopt. Als men een hoefijzer vindt, behoort het over de linkerschouder geworpen te worden, nadat de betreffende persoon een wens heeft uitgesproken. Daarna moet men doorlopen zonder om te kijken. Vroeger hingen mensen vaak hoefijzers boven de deuren om betoveringen af te weren en te voorkomen dat toverfeeën de pasgeboren baby zou ontvoeren. Men geloofde dat heksen en feeën bovennatuurlijke overlevenden van lang geleden waren. In die tijd kende men nog geen ijzer, en daarom zouden heksen en feeën bang zijn voor het materiaal. De vorm van een hoefijzer doet denken aan de halve-maanvorm, die bij vele volkeren symbool stond voor welvaart en geluk. Onder andere Admiraal Nelson spijkerde een hoefijzer aan de mast van zijn vlaggenschip "Victory". Eén van de oudste verhalen waarin de bijzondere eigenschappen van het hoefijzer worden beschreven is de legende van Sint Dunstan, een Engelse bisschop die leefde in de tiende eeuw. Hij was niet alleen een groot geleerde, maar ook musicus en edelsmid. Op zekere dag kwam de duivel bij de bisschop langs en vroeg hem zijn hoeven te beslaan. Dunstan zag meteen wie hij voor zich had, bond de duivel vast, zette één van zijn tangen op de neusgaten van de duivel en dwong hem zo te beloven dat hij nooit een huis zou binnengaan waar een hoefijzer aanwezig was. Er bestaan afbeeldingen van Sint Dunstan waarop hij de duivel met zijn tang bij de neus heeft. Dit verhaal is waarschijnlijk de oorsprong van het gezegde iemand bij de neus nemen. Bestand:Horseshoe lucky on door.jpg|Een hoefijzer op een deur voor geluk File:Dunstan and the Devil - Project Gutenberg eText 13978.png|Dunstan en de duivel File:Stdunstan.jpg|Dunstan pakt de duivel met een tang bij zijn neus File:Image-Schedel'sche Weltchronik-Hoof man.jpg|Man met hoefijzers, Kroniek van Neurenberg, 1493 Paraplu’s Het binnenshuis openen van een paraplu betekent ongeluk. Veel mensen kennen die uitspraak. Maar er bestaan ook minder bekende varianten. Zo zou het laten vallen van een paraplu leiden tot acuut verstand- of geheugenverlies. Een gevallen zonne- of regenscherm zou men nooit zelf mogen oprapen, want dat leidt tot ongeluk in de toekomst. Wanneer een dame haar paraplu opraapt, zal zij een oude vrijster worden. Een paraplu cadeau doen of op een tafel of bed leggen lokt de kwade geesten uit die zich eronder verschuilen. Een paraplu openen als het mooi weer is, brengt al ongeluk. Bestand:Paraplu's2 Willem Caspers Stadskanaal.jpg|Paraplu's in Stadskanaal, Willem Caspers Bestand:Paraplu's1 Willem Caspers Stadskanaal.jpg|Paraplu's in Stadskanaal, Willem Caspers Het klavertje vier Het klavertjevier is een teken van voorspoed en geluk. Klaver zou beschermen tegen betoveringen van heksen; vooral het klavertje vier. Als men dat in bezit heeft, zou men heksen van gewone mensen kunnen onderscheiden en onzichtbare feeën kunnen waarnemen. Dromen van een klavertje vier voorspelt een lang en voorspoedig huwelijk. Als een meisje een klavertje vier in haar rechterschoen doet, zal zij trouwen met de eerste man die zij tegenkomt, of iemand met dezelfde naam. De klaver wordt in verband gebracht met St. Patrick (shamrock) en de leprechaun. Een klavertje vijf zou juist ongeluk brengen. Bestand:stpatrick.jpg|Beeld van St. Patrick File:Slemish - geograph.org.uk - 206769.jpg|Slemish, de plaats waar St. Patrick in de vijfde eeuw de shamrock gezegend zou hebben File:Viel glueck.svg| Bestand:Rainbow Leprechaun.png|Leprechaun met regenboog en klaver Spiegels , Halloween]] Een spiegel breken zou zeven jaar ongeluk betekenen. Dit geloof is afkomstig uit de tijd van het Romeinse Rijk; de weerspiegelingen zouden een reflectie van de ziel zijn, en een gebroken spiegel tastte de ziel aan. Vroeger veronderstelde men dat het lichaam elke zeven jaar van fysiologische samenstelling zou veranderen. Daardoor dacht men dat een periode van ongeluk automatisch zeven jaar in beslag nam. Spiegels die niet werden gebruikt, moeten worden afgedekt; ze zouden de bliksem aantrekken. Ook in het huis van een overledene moest men de spiegels afdekken, om twee redenen; De dood zou de menselijke ijdelheid immers toch doorbreken, en de overleden ziel zou andere zielen met zich kunnen meetrekken. Volgens het Amerikaanse bijgeloof kon een ongehuwde vrouw haar toekomstige echtgenoot in een spiegel zien. Daar was wel een bepaald ritueel voor nodig. Het moest op de vooravond van Allerheiligen, Halloween, gebeuren. Wanneer ze om middernacht met een brandende kaars in de hand in een spiegel keek zou het gezicht van haar toekomstige partner (liefde) verschijnen. Op hout afkloppen Een overmoedige uitspraak doen zonder op hout af te kloppen ("afkloppen"), kan niet veel goeds betekenen. Deze vorm van bijgeloof heeft zowel een christelijke als een heidense oorsprong. Voor de heidense oorsprong moet men teruggaan naar de tijd van de Germanen. De boom was voor hen de aardse belichaming van hun goden. Men geloofde dat bomen de woonplaats waren van vele goden. Druïden voltrokken bezweringen en rituelen bij de heilige bomen. Wanneer de Germanen door demonische krachten werden bedreigd met een bepaald ongeluk, moesten ze hout aanraken; het was immers goddelijk. Hout nam de boze geest op en zond hem de grond in. De christelijke oorsprong vindt men bij de kruisiging van Jezus. Als men overmoedig was geweest, dan moest men een houten kruis aanraken als herinnering aan de nederigheid waartoe Jezus opriep. Overmoedig zijn betekende niet alleen het noodlot tarten, het was tevens een zonde. Het hout behoort wel aan een aantal voorwaarden te doen; het moest ongeverfd zijn en alleen eiken-, wilgen- of appelboomhout was hiervoor geschikt. Ladders thumb|Een ladder tegen een telegraafpaal Volgens het bijgeloof brengt onder een ladder doorlopen ongeluk. Een ladder die ergens tegenaan leunt vormt een natuurlijke driehoek met de muur en de grond. Gezien nu de driehoek het symbool is van de heilige Drie-eenheid is, beoordeelden onze voorouders het fenomeen van onder een ladder door te lopen als een uitermate oneerbiedige daad. Wie dit wel deed, werd beschuldigd van duivelsverering. Later ontwikkelde men geleidelijk de overtuiging dat wie onder een ladder durfde door te gaan, door de dood getroffen kon worden. Een vrouw die het waagde onder een ladder door te lopen, zou nooit binnen het jaar getrouwd raken. Om gespaard te blijven van dit onheil, moest men zijn vingers kruisen of een wens doen. Ook op de schoenen spuwen en wachten tot dit opgedroogd is zou volstaan. Onder een ladder doorlopen is ook zonder bijgeloof niet altijd veilig. Wanneer er iemand op die ladder staat, kan diegene per ongeluk een emmer of gereedschap laten vallen. En degene die onder de ladder doorloopt zou per ongeluk tegen de ladder aan kunnen stoten. Zout Met zout knoeien zou ongeluk brengen. Wanneer men met zout knoeit, moet men onmiddellijk zout over de linkerschouder gooien; in de ogen van de slechte geesten. Links is ook de kant waarlangs de duivel mee zou gluren. Men hoopte op die wijze een ernstige ziekte af te wenden. Hierdoor ontstonden diverse rituelen rondom het zoutvat op tafel. Bij het dekken van de tafel moest eerst het zoutvat geplaatst worden, om bij het afruimen als laatste te verwijderen. Een probleem dat werd verholpen door het zout altijd op tafel te laten staan; zoals in de meeste restaurants de gewoonte is. Maar zout kan ook geluk brengen. Sommige mensen nemen altijd een zakje zout mee om succes in zaken te hebben. Wanneer iemand in het donker naar buiten gaat, moet hij steeds zout in zijn hand houden, wil hem niets overkomen. Alleen de eter zelf mag zout over zijn eigen eten strooien. Een kring van zout zou beschermen tegen betoveringen van heksen. Geboorte en pasgeborenen Veel bijgeloof heeft betrekking op overgangsriten zoals de geboorte. Er bestaan diverse soorten bijgeloof in verband met geboorte en pasgeborenen. Vrij algemeen is de vrees voor het boze oog (bijvoorbeeld van een jaloerse of onvruchtbare vrouw) en de angst voor boze geesten. Maar er bestaan ook andere vormen van bijgeloof, zoals de weigering om meer dan de noodzakelijke babykleertjes te kopen voordat de baby er daadwerkelijk is. In het bijgeloof omtrent pasgeborenen spelen ook dieren een rol. Aan sommige dieren worden bovennatuurlijke invloeden toegeschreven, waardoor die uit de buurt van baby's worden gehouden. Een voorbeeld daarvan is de kat, die de adem van de baby zou stelen. Dit bijgeloof is trouwens wel gebaseerd op een realiteit: huiskatten gaan graag in de wieg liggen en dat kan leiden tot verstikking van jonge baby's. In de Surinaamse cultuur bijvoorbeeld wordt een baby na zonsondergang niet meer over de schouders gedragen omdat het dan bloot zou staan aan de invloed van boze geesten. Zonsverduisteringen thumb|[[Zonsverduistering, 1999]] In de afgelopen eeuwen werd verondersteld dat zonsverduisteringen invloed zouden hebben op het weer. De duur van een zonsverduistering zou verband houden met de duur van het regenseizoen. Ook het tijdstip van de verduistering zou van belang zijn: een zonsverduistering in het voorjaar zou gunstig zijn voor de oogsten. Tegenwoordig weet men dat dit onjuist is. Bij een eclips in 2136 voor Christus dacht men in China dat de zon aangevallen werd door een grote onzichtbare draak. Door veel kabaal te maken (op trommels slaan, pijlen in de lucht schieten enz.) kon men de draak verjagen en het daglicht herstellen. Toen de eclips plaatsvond, was de keizer volledig onvoorbereid. Alhoewel de zon toch terug tevoorschijn kwam, was de keizer zeer vertoornd en beval de onthoofding van zijn astronomen. Ook op het Indonesische eiland Java is het tijdens een eclips gebruikelijk om flink lawaai te maken. Toen de maan in 1674 voor de zon schoof, begon iedereen intens te bidden en een hels lawaai te maken. In Zuid-Amerika hebben de mythen en legenden over de zonsverduistering doorgaans een seksuele lading. Voor veel inheemse volkeren staat een eclips symbool voor de (al dan niet incestueuze) geslachtsgemeenschap tussen de zon en de maan. Volgens de Anus, het vier na grootste inheemse volk in Venezuela, lopen zwangere vrouwen tijdens een zonsverduistering kans dat de maan hun ongeborene wegkaapt. De Wayuu-indianen in Venezuela geloven ook dat zon en maan tijdens een eclips geslachtsgemeenschap hebben. Tijdens hun liefdesdaad willen ze niet gestoord worden, en daarom wordt het zo donker. Veel Afrikanen zijn bang voor de zonsverduistering. Anders dan hier is de eclips in Afrika geen fascinerend natuurverschijnsel. Op het moment dat de zon zich aan het zicht onttrekt, duiken er umnyanma (kwade geesten) op. De Zoeloes hebben het over de 'Dag van de dode maan'. Het is volgens deze Afrikaanse stam op zo'n dag onverantwoord belangrijke beslissingen te nemen. In India wordt geprobeerd de demon Rahoe tot inkeer te brengen zodra deze begint met 'het verorberen' van de zon. Volgens diverse onheilsprofeten zou de komende zonsverduistering het einde van de wereld inluiden. Nostradamus' voorspelling dat "in het jaar 1999 en zeven maanden uit de hemel een grote Koning der Verschrikking zal komen, om de grote Koning van Angoulmois uit de dood op te wekken". Dit zou volgens sommige bronnen duiden op "de grootste eclips van deze eeuw". Nostradamus hanteerde nog de Juliaanse kalender; hij doelde dus eigenlijk op 11 augustus 1999. Bijgeloof rond dieren Kat thumb|De [[godin Freya en haar katten]] Vroeger geloofden sommige volkeren dat de kat het symbool was van het vleesgeworden kwaad. Duivels en heksen namen deze gedaante aan. Het gevolg hiervan was dat katten wreed werden behandeld en gedood. Zo kende men het katknuppelen, waarbij het dier in een tonnetje werd opgesloten. Dit werd door middel van twee touwen tussen twee bomen gehangen, waarna men poogde de ton met knuppels aan diggelen te slaan. Ook dienden katten als offer voor de boze geesten of werden levend begraven of verbrand. groet met zwarte kat]] In de Middeleeuwen werd de kat beschouwd als voorwerp van afschuw en als bondgenoot van de duivel en heksen. Een zwarte kat en een heks konden één en hetzelfde wezen zijn, door middel van gedaanteverwisseling. Men zag de blik van Satan in haar ogen. Bovendien hoort men een kat niet naderen: één van de redenen waarom heksen verdacht werden van het zich vermommen in een kat. Zo konden ze zich dan onopgemerkt verplaatsen. Er zijn talloze volksverhalen over kattendansen, deze dansen worden in verband gebracht met grafheuvels en heksenkringen. In tal van streken van Europa en Amerika is men er ook nu nog van overtuigd dat, wanneer een zwarte kat je pad kruist en van je wegloopt, dit ongeluk met zich meebrengt. Daarnaast zijn er nog andere vormen van bijgeloof die minder bekend zijn. Een kat die te dicht bij onze mond komt, zou de adem uit ons lichaam kunnen wegslorpen, je krijgt ongeluk als een kat in je huis sterft of als ze mee verhuist. In Engeland brengt een zwarte kat juist geluk, en een witte kat ongeluk. Een kat die zich over de neus aait is een voorbode van aangenaam bezoek. Tegenwoordig komt de kat als symbool van het kwaad nog steeds voor in allerlei kinderverhalen, zij het niet meer letterlijk bedoeld. Zo heeft de boze tovenaar van de smurfen een kwaadaardige kat tot metgezel. In tekenfilms speelt de kat altijd de rol van de gemene schurk tegenover een sympathieke muis waarmee we ons als kijker dienen te identificeren. De kat bekleedt al zeer lang een belangrijke plaats, bijvoorbeeld in de Germaanse mythologie. Freya, de godin van de vruchtbaarheid, de liefde en de schoonheid, liet zich door de wolken rijden op een wagen die werd getrokken door wilde katten. Ook de druïden offerden de kat om de vruchtbaarheid over de velden af te smeken. De Egyptenaren vereerden de kat vanwege hun speelse karakter, het vangen van muizen (die het graan stalen) en omwille van het geluk dat deze dieren zouden brengen. Katten werden zelfs gemummificeerd. De kattengodin Bastet was zeer belangrijk in de Egyptische godsdienst. Bloedzuiger In de volksgeneeskunde werden bloedzuigers gebruikt om pijnloos bloed te zuigen als alternatief voor aderlating. Men geloofde dat samen met het bloed ook de giftige stoffen uit het lichaam verdwenen, daar het opgezogen bloed deze diertjes al snel een zwarte kleur gaf. Dit is later wetenschappelijk onjuist gebleken. Ekster Volgens een Waalse en Franse sage had de ekster eerst een prachtig verenkleed, maar toen de vogel de gekruisigde Jezus had bespot, werd hij vervloekt en kregen zijn veren de kleuren van de rouw. Eksters werden van oudsher al beschouwd als ongeluksvogels, verkondigers van dood en rampzaligheid. Nog steeds zijn er woorden en uitdrukkingen in gebruik die getuigen van dit volksgeloof, zoals 'eksteroog'. Volgens het volksgeloof kunnen eksters het lot voorspellen. Zo zouden ze een naderende oorlog voorspellen wanneer ze zich in grote aantallen verzamelen en dan luidruchtiger zijn dan gewoonlijk. Ook het weer zou slechter worden wanneer een ekster luidruchtiger is dan anders. Mol Als men een mollenpoot met zich meedraagt zou men veel geluk hebben. Mollenpoten die als amulet om de hals van een kind werden gehangen, zouden helpen bij het doorbreken van de tanden; dit vanwege het verband dat men ziet tussen de gravende voorpoten van de mol en het doorbreken van tanden. Paard Het paard zou goed werken tegen allerlei kwalen. Het vet van de manen werd gebruikt bij brandwonden en als reumazalf. Bij verkoudheid werd paardenmest gekookt en opgedronken (zie ook Triakel). Wie last had van zweren moest eelt van een paard als amulet dragen. Kevers Verschillende kevers spelen een rol in het bijgeloof, zo werd de ' pillendraaier' of mestkever al in het oude Egypte vereerd. Het vliegend hert werd in Engeland gezien als brenger van stormen en met stenen doodgegooid. Van de kever Blaps mortisaga (morti-saga betekent 'doodsvertelling') werd gedacht dat deze de dood zou aankondigen. Lieveheersbeestjes Lieveheersbeestjes (die op je af komen vliegen) zien, brengt geluk. Een lieveheersbeestje doden brengt groot ongeluk. Lieveheersbeestjes zouden regen veroorzaken als ze worden doodgetrapt. De bestaande Germaanse naam voor het kevertje, Freyafugle (vogel van de godin Freya) werd verchristelijkt tot onzelievevrouwebeestje of lieveheersbeestje tijdens de kerstening. Het dier heeft vele namen, de namen verwijzen vaak naar het dier van de goden, zoals hemelbeestje, ingeltsje (engeltje) of zonnekoekje. Spin De spin staat symbool voor gevaar, giftigheid en boosheid ('zo nijdig als een spin zijn'). Maar kleine spinnen zouden geluk brengen; het tijdstip waarop een spin wordt gezien, speelt daarbij een belangrijke rol. In de volksgeneeskunde werd een walnoot met een kruisspin erin als amulet tegen koorts gedragen. Een spin die naar beneden kruipt in zijn web is een goed voorteken, maar als hij omhoog kruipt is er ongeluk op komst. De 8-potige spin brengt welvaart. Een oude uitdrukking is "Een spin in de morgen brengt kommer en zorgen, een avondspin heeft geluk en zegen in." Echter deze uitdrukking kan ook slaan op het werkwoord spinnen en het beroep. Als een spinner het te armoedig had waardoor hij al in de ochtend moest gaan spinnen, dan was dat inderdaad een teken van kommer en zorgen. Vleermuis Voorouders brachten vleermuizen in verband met boze geesten, heksen en vampiers. Ze werden levend op de staldeur naast het hoefijzer genageld. Op die manier zouden ze het kwaad afweren en heksen zagen zo wat er met hen zou gebeuren als ze te dicht bij kwamen. Ook de duivel wordt wel eens met vleermuisvleugels afgebeeld. Volgens het Slavische volksgeloof is de meest gekende vampier een levende dode die 's nachts zijn graf verlaat om mensen het bloed uit te zuigen. Vleermuizenbloed zou voorkomen in heksenzalven. In het verleden werden TBC- lijders aangezien voor vampiers omdat zij bloed spuwden. Reptielen en amfibieën Kameleons worden in Afrika als brengers van ongeluk gezien. Schildpadden worden in Azië als geluksbrengers gezien, delen van het schild worden vermalen en gegeten of als amulet gedragen. Het eten zou de potentie verhogen. Boomkikkers zouden het weer kunnen voorspellen door hun kleuren en gekwaak. Slangen worden in landen als India als goddelijk gezien en als heilig beschouwd. Varken Geloofd wordt dat mensen die varkenshersenen eten geen leugens kunnen vertellen. In de Keltische mythologie neemt het varken of het wild zwijn een belangrijke plaats in. Bijgeloof rond planten De levensboom thumb|Een moderne [[wensboom]]thumb|Een geluksboom, zie ook [[boomheiligdom]] In vele streken wordt bij de geboorte van een kind een levensboom of geboorteboom geplant. Het kind zal opgroeien op dezelfde manier als de boom zich ontwikkelt. Het leven van de nieuwgeborene is volgens het volksgeloof verbonden met het leven van de geplante boom. Dit idee ontstond bij de Germanen. Alle Germaanse volkeren beschouwden de boom als beeld van het leven. De tijdstippen voor het planten van de levensboom zijn volgens het oude volksgebruik de geboorte zelf, de dag van de doop of de dag van de eerstvolgende nieuwe maan. De lindeboom De lindeboom werd bij de Germanen aanzien als heilige boom. De godin Freya zou er zich in vestigen. De geest van de linde gold als beschermer voor huizen, bronnen en kerken. Ook later werd hij als 'goede boom' beschouwd. Huwelijken werden gesloten onder de linde; de duimen van de geliefden werden dan in de bast gedrukt. Een lindetak zou tevens helpen als middel tegen tandpijn bij kinderen en het zou, in amuletvorm, beschermen tegen heksen en geesten. De wilg De wilg zou een sterke magische geladenheid hebben. Bij de Germanen was de boom een symbool van de dood. Heksen zouden in de kruinen van de wilgen rusten. Vroeger maakte men daarom fluitjes uit wilgenhout om heksen en duivels te verjagen. Een gebruik bij voodoopraktijken is een knoop leggen in een wilgentak. Daarmee zou je van op afstand iemand anders in het nauw kunnen drijven. Kruidenwis Een kruidenwis is samengesteld uit vele met aandacht en eerbied uitgezochte planten. Deze werden geplukt op een bepaald tijdstip of bij een bepaalde maanstand. Dit gebruik stamt ook af van Germaanse gebruiken. Een kruidenwis werd door druïden verbrand ter ere van de godin Freya. Door de komst van het christendom werd Freya van haar plaats verdreven als belangrijkste godin. Maria nam vanaf dan haar plaats in. Toch bleef het gebruik van een kruidenwis bestaan. Men gaf er alleen een christelijke waarde aan: in het graf van Maria werd enkel een bos kruiden aangetroffen, want zij zelf was verrezen. De maretak thumb|[[Maretak]] Bij de Kelten en Germanen was de maretak een heilige plant, die in hun magische vruchtbaarheidsrituelen een belangrijke rol speelde. Bij de midwinterceremonie sneed een in wit geklede druïde met een gouden sikkel de maretak uit de heilige eik. Daarna slachtte hij de offerdieren en dompelde de maretak in water, dat dan als bescherming tegen ziekten en onheil werd gebruikt. De offergaven waren bestemd voor de geesten van de vruchtbaarheid, zoals de godin Freya. Zo kwam het dat de maretak later aan de balken van stallen werd gehangen; het diende om de mare (wat heks, spook of nachtmerrie betekent) weg te jagen en zo het vee vruchtbaar te houden. Heksenkring In het bijbels scheppingsverhaal vind je geen paddenstoelen terug. Alleen dat al maakte de paddenstoel nu juist verdacht bij de christenen, want wat niet door God was gemaakt, achtten ze een creatie van de duivel. De cirkelvormige groeiwijze van sommige paddenstoelen noemt men een heksenkring. Die naam heeft het te danken aan het bijgeloof; het zou de plaats zijn waar heksen dansten tijdens sabbatnachten. Het was zeer gevaarlijk om een voet in een heksenkring te zetten. Bestand:Heksenkring.jpg|Heksenkring om boom Bestand:Heksenkring in weiland.JPG|Heksenkring in weiland Vlier thumb|[[Vlier (plant)|Vlier]] Aan de bloesem van de vlier worden voorspellende krachten toegeschreven. In Midden-Europa hangen jonge meisjes in de nacht van 21 juni een bloeiende vlierbloesem achter het bed. Hierdoor zal hun toekomstige echtgenoot zich in hun droom openbaren.Nijkamp J., Rook R., Slijper H. en Zweers K. (1976). De 12 maanden van het jaar. Utrecht/Antwerpen: Het Spectrum. Bijgeloof op de kalender Het weer op bepaalde merkeldagen zou bepalend zijn voor het weer voor de rest van een periode. De bekendste ongeluksdatum is vrijdag de dertiende. Maar ook andere dagen zouden ongeluk brengen. 1 april werd vroeger vaak beschouwd als een ongeluksdag, omdat Judas op deze dag zou zijn geboren of zich zou hebben opgehangen. Kinderen die in april werden geboren zouden ongelukskinderen zijn, vooral degenen die op 1 april ter wereld kwamen. Ze zouden moeilijk op te voeden zijn, kromgroeien, niet lang leven, alles verkeerd doen en hun leven lang ongelukkig zijn. Vaak voorspelde men een onnatuurlijke dood. Gereedschap dat op 1 april was gemaakt, zou iedereen ongeluk brengen die ermee werkte. De Romeinse kalender bevatte een opsomming van fasti en nefasti, geluksdagen en ongeluksdagen Bijgeloof verbonden aan weekdagen Maias gevierd, dit staat in verband met Floralia en Flora. De takken aan de deur zijn voor bescherming tegen honger en heksen]] Zondag Vanuit godsdienstig oogpunt geldt deze dag tevens als een heilige rustdag, en daar zitten bepaalde regels aan vast. Op de arbeid van de zondag zal geen zegen rusten, want de arbeid verstoort de zondagsrust. Wie 's zondags aan een huis werkt, zou ratten en muizen aantrekken. Andere uitdrukkingen: *Zondagskind, gelukskind. *Als het 's zondags regent onder de hoogmis, dan regent het gans de week. *Wat men 's zondags wint, breekt men in de week de nek! *Een zondagsteek houdt geen week. Maandag Uitdrukkingen: *Wie 's maandags iets leent, is het kwijt. *Wat 's maandags begint, 's zaterdags verslindt. *De maandag is de broer van de zondag (dronkemansgezegde). *Een maandagse maan kan niet zonder wind of regen vergaan. *Maandagmorgenmonster, een ludieke naam voor een apparaat dat op maandagochtend in elkaar gezet is, en dat niet goed functioneert. Dinsdag Na de zondag als rustdag en de maandag als ongeluksdag, geldt de dinsdag als de geluksdag. Op de dinsdag is het gunstig om te beginnen aan werk, een reis, een huwelijk of de dienst. Woensdag De woensdag zou in verband staan met toverij; de dag dat de heksen uitrijden. Het is tevens de dag waarop Judas zijn Meester verraadde, en dat voorspelt niet veel goeds. Donderdag Het is een volksgewoonte dat de vrijer op donderdag een bezoek brengt aan het huis van zijn meisje. Het zou gunstig zijn om op deze dag in het huwelijk te treden of recht te spreken. Uitdrukkingen: *Als de donderdag komt, is de week verloren. Zaterdag Hij die op een zaterdagnamiddag geboren is, zou heel perfectionistisch zijn. Uitdrukkingen: *Geen zaterdag zo kwaad, of de zon schijnt vroeg of laat. Jaarlijkse ongeluksdagen Vroeger werden de zogenaamde 'ongeluksdata' met rijmpjes onthouden: *Januari: In deze eerste maand zijn de één en zeven als een scherp zwaard te vrezen. *Februari: De vierde wil de dood in lokken; de derde doet de adem stokken. *Maart: Voor de eerste wee de gulzigaard; de vierde is de laatste voor de dronkaard. *April: Op de tiende en de elfde beide, zal de dood een 'warm' ontvangst bereiden. *Mei: De eerste stopt de arme in z'n leven; in één uur tijd moordt de zeven. *Juni: De tiende komt met een doods visioen; op de vijftiende kan men tegen het lot niets doen. *Juli: De dertiende is een fatale dag; op de vierde valt voor velen de laatste slag. *Regent het op 13 juli (Sinte Margriet), dan blijft het 14 dagen regenen. *Augustus: De eerste doodt met onverwachte slag; de tweede krijgt een leger 't graf. *September: De derde dag dompelt in rouw; de tiende is rampzalig voor man en vrouw. *Oktober: De derde en tiende, hun adem verpest, zijn even gevaarlijk als de Zwarte Pest. *November: De vijfde brengt een dodelijke pijn; de derde zal ook vol vernietiging zijn. *December: De zevende is fataal voor 't menselijk leven en ook de tiende is van dood vergeven. Geluk en ongeluk in 1938]] ]] , een man vecht tegen zijn eigen geslacht, werd opgehangen bij de deur om ongeluk te voorkomen, 1e eeuw v.Chr.]] Handelingen, voorwerpen en gebeurtenissen die ongeluk zouden brengen *Aan tafel niezen: een sterfgeval in de familie. *Een lieveheersbeestje doden; brengt groot ongeluk. *Een duif horen koeren bij het aanbreken van een nieuwjaarsdag, terwijl je een heuvel afdaalt: het komende jaar staat dan in een slecht teken. *Een kikker dood trappen: er sterft een koe. *Tegelijkertijd de voor- en achterdeur van een huis openzetten. *Op zondag je nagels knippen: de zondag daarop word je ziek. *Graven tellen. *Een boek laten vallen en er niet op gaan staan. *Een aanzoek doen in een kerk: voorspelt een ongelukkig huwelijk. *Niezen op zondag: een hele week heibel. *De sterren tellen. *Je haar kammen als het donker is. *Appelhout stoken. *Een wilde vogel in huis brengen. *Van kool dromen. *Nieuwe kleren wassen voor ze gedragen zijn. *Een nieuwe ingang in een oud huis maken. *Iemand nakijken tot hij geheel uit het zicht verdwenen is. *Een kraai zien. *Fruitbomen twee keer in één jaar laten bloeien. *Zoete aardappelen in bloei laten komen. *Een treurwilg planten. *Een vleermuis je haar laten raken of erop laten landen. *Je kat meenemen als je verhuist. *Na het invallen van de duisternis as opruimen. *Gele bloemen bij een huwelijk. *Drie bloeddruppels uit de neus: de geliefde is ontrouw. *Een boterham die op de beboterde zijde valt. *Kamernummer, plaatsnummer of afdelingsnummer dertien. *Verlies van trouwring. *Geboortedag op 1 maart, 1 april, 1 augustus of 1 december. *Het inzakken van een graf: de gestorvene zou naar de hel gaan. *Het tsjirpen van een krekel in huis. *Hommel die het huis invliegt. *De kat die zijn staart likt: betekent onaangenaam bezoek. *Zwarte kat aan de linkerzijde. *Geroep van uilen. *Een kaars met een blauwige vlam. *Een kerstboom die twee keer per jaar in bloei staat. *Vijfvoudige klaverblad. *Onverklaarbare klopgeluiden in huis. *Witte koolbladeren. *Het verschijnen van een komeet. *Ontmoeting met iemand zonder hoofd (?). *Drie molshopen naast elkaar. *Een bloedend linkerneusgat. *Een non of priester tegenkomen. *Het tuiten van het linkeroor: betekent slecht bericht. *Een roodstaartje dat op het dak zingt: voorbode van brand. *Krakende en piepende schoenen: deze moeten nog betaald worden. *Zonsverduistering of maansverduistering. *Een spin in de morgen (brengt kommer en zorgen) *Struikelen. *De ooievaar verlaat vroegtijdig zijn nest op het dak: het huis zal binnenkort afbranden. Handelingen, voorwerpen en gebeurtenissen die geluk zouden brengen in Split]]thumb|250px|Munten in een [[boomheiligdom|wensboom]]thumb|250px|Een chinese geluksknoop *Een peulvrucht met 9 erwten. *Zingen voor het ontbijt. *Vliegende vleermuizen in de schemering. *(Voor het ontbijt) 3 keer niezen: brengt morgen goed weer. *Een pannenkoek eten. *Het plotseling kietelen in de palm van je rechterhand: voorbode van geld. *Een hert dat met Nieuwjaar bronstig loeit. *Een gevonden hoefijzer. *Een vreemde hond die mee naar huis loopt. *Tussen gestreken lakens slapen. *Een ontmoeting met een leeuw: brengt bescherming. *Een lieveheersbeestje dat op je af komt vliegen. *Een witte muis. *Een nachtegaal horen zingen. *Jeuk aan de neus: binnenkort krijgt men een geschenk. *Een bloedend rechterneusgat. *Over de rechterschouder naar de nieuwe maan kijken. *Het tuiten van het rechteroor: voorbode van goed bericht. *Een gevonden cent. *Regen bij een begrafenis. *In de regen wandelen. *Een schaapje aan de linkerhand. *Scherven, maar niet van een spiegel. *Witte vlinder. *Een schoorsteenveger tegenkomen/aanraken. *Zwaluwen die onder de nok van het dak nestelen. *Vette, vrolijke mussen: voorspellen een rijke oogst. *'s Avonds spinnen. *Een ooievaar op het dak. *Tijdens storm de haren laten knippen. *Een hooiwagen. *Vogelpoep op je hoofd. *Het afkloppen op hout. Overige bijgelovige zaken op alfabet , museum Forchheim]]thumb|''Magic Circle'', [[John William Waterhouse, 1886]] A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z A *'Aderen' die door de huid heen schijnen, zouden veel over iemand te vertellen hebben. Loopt er een ader duidelijk zichtbaar over het voorhoofd omlaag tot op de neus, dan is dat een teken dat de persoon in kwestie vroeg zal sterven. Een duidelijk zichtbare ader op de rug van de neus betekent dat de persoon in kwestie nooit zal trouwen. *Als je bij het afwassen iets breekt, zou de kans groot zijn dat je nog twee dingen breekt. Breek daarom opzettelijk een oud stuk servies kapot, zodat het ongeluk het dure servies niet treft. *Wanneer twee mensen hun sigaret aansteken met dezelfde vlam, brengt dat ruzie tussen hen. B *De duivel zou zich bij voorkeur onder het bed verstoppen. *'Bezems' werden beschouwd als werktuig van de heks met magische werking. Zette men een bezem met de steel naar beneden tegen een deur, versperde dat heksen de toegang. Door met een bezem de tafel en bank af te vegen zou men besmettelijke ziekten in huis brengen. C *Alles en iedereen die in een cirkel staat zou worden beschermd en alle slechte invloeden worden afgeweerd. D *'Dwaallichtjes' die men aantreft in drassige gebieden, werden als een goed teken beschouwd, mits ze links van de toeschouwer oplichtten. Dwaallichtjes zouden de zielen van de overledenen zijn. *Doe nooit de voor'deur' open als de achterdeur ook open staat. Zo komen kwade geesten het huis binnen. E *Mannen verwachtten door het eten van eieren hun potentie te kunnen vergroten. Bij vrouwen zouden de eieren van haanloze hennen de hardnekkigste onvruchtbaarheid kunnen verhelpen. *Met een eikeltje op zak blijft men er altijd jong uit zien. F *Men beweerde dat fluiten wind en storm aantrekt. Wie fluit voor het slapengaan, roept de duivel aan. 's Nachts fluiten zou altijd ongeluk brengen. Meisjes mochten niet fluiten, anders lachte de duivel. Als men in een theater fluit, moet men het vertrek verlaten en drie maal om de eigen as draaien. G *Als een jongen en een meisje tegelijkertijd gapen, zijn zij verliefd op elkaar. *Op binnengekomen geld (vooral op het eerst verdiende geld van de dag of de week) moest men spugen, zodat het zich zou kunnen vermeerderen. Als men zijn geld te vaak telde, zou het daarentegen juist steeds minder worden. Wie dagelijks geld telde, voorspelde men een vroegtijdige haaruitval. *Iemand gezondheid wensen als hij niest. Vroeger geloofde men dat de ziel even het lichaam verliet als men niesde. Een snelle zegenwens zou demonen ervan weerhouden de ziel te vangen. Als men niesde moest je snel je hand voor de mond doen, anders kon de duivel binnenglippen. H *Als twee vrienden hun handen drogen aan dezelfde handdoek, krijgen ze ruzie. *'Heksenzalf' zouden heksen onder hun armen smeren om te kunnen vliegen en zich in dieren te kunnen veranderen. De sappen van giftige nachtschadeachtigen (zoals wolfskers, bilzekruid en doornappel) waren bestanddelen van de zalf en veroorzaakten vermoedelijk soortgelijke hallucinaties. I *Mensen bij wie het hoofdhaar van voren straalvormig uitgroeide zouden intelligent zijn, evenals diegene met twee kruinen. Een kind dat voor zijn doop moest niezen, zou intelligent worden. *Glanzend ijzer weert onheil af, maar geroest ijzer helpt niet. J *'Jeuk' aan de rechterenkel voorspelt inkomsten. K ]] *Mensen met een spitse kin stonden bekend om hun slechtheid. Een ronde kin met een kuiltje in het midden duidt volgens Aziatische zegswijze op een gemoedelijk en hartstochtelijk mens. *'Knoflook' boven deuren en ramen houdt vampiers buiten. *Het krijgen van een koude rilling schrijft men zelfs nu nog toe aan het feit dat er iemand over het graf loopt waarin je op het einde van jouw vorige leven was begraven. *In Indonesië gaat het geloof dat iemand spoedig sterft als men een kris in zijn voetsporen steekt. L *Als er uit iemands kleren tijdens het wassen opvallend veel blazen opstegen, beweerde men dat hij of zij een leugenaar was. *Met het linkerbeen uit bed stappen voorspelt weinig goeds. De linkerkant van het lichaam werd vroeger gezien als de onreine, sinistere (sinister is Latijn voor "links" en later ook "ongelukkig") en duivelse kant van het lichaam. De duivel zat vóór zijn verbanning aan de linkerzijde van God. *Mensen die loensen zouden een boos oog hebben. Loensende mensen een binnen of buitenwaarts gekeerd oog hebben net zoals andere personen met opvallende uiterlijke kenmerken in vroegere tijden veel problemen gehad. Men zegt ook dat ze over een tweede gezicht en paranormale vaardigheden beschikken. *Wie een Lieveheersbeestje doodmaakt, staat groot ongeluk te wachten. M 250px|thumb|Munten in het water *Als iemand je een mes geeft, moet je hem een muntje teruggeven, anders worden de vriendschapsbanden doorgesneden. Vissers zullen het woord “mes” nooit uitspreken op zee, maar een mes dat in de mast geworpen is brengt geluk. Wie twee messen gekruist over elkaar ziet liggen moet ze onmiddellijk recht naast elkaar leggen. Als daarbij een van de messen op de grond valt is er een mannelijke gast op komst. *Kinderen met een magere moeder zouden voornamelijk lijken op hun vader, terwijl kinderen van dikkere vrouwen meer op hun moeder zouden lijken. *'Munten' uit het jaar van je geboorte brengen geluk. Houd er altijd eentje op zak. N *Een wond welke door een naaldenprik veroorzaakt was, zou snel genezen als men de naald meteen in de was stak. *'Nachtmerries' kunnen worden voorkomen door je sokken met een speld erdoor op het voeteneinde van het bed te leggen. Om geen last te krijgen van de nachtmare (of nachtmerrie) kon je ook de klompen kruislings voor elkaar zetten. Je kunt ook een gebruikt broodmes gebruiken en deze door de manen van het paard halen. Ook werden gerstkorrels (een soort graan) rond het bed gestrooid. De merrie had het dan veel te druk met het tellen van die korrels en lette nergens anders meer op. O *'Onzichtbaarheid' is een staat die men kan bereiken door het rechteroog van een vleermuis op zak te hebben. *Als een ooghaar uitviel, legde men hem op de rug van de hand en deed een wens. Als het haar zich makkelijk liet wegblazen, geloofde men dat de wens in vervulling zou gaan. Om van een lastige hik af te komen, moest men zich een ooghaar uittrekken. P *'s Nachts mocht men geen pannen zonder deksel laten staan, omdat men anders niet zou kunnen slapen. R *Als men met een mes door een drank roerde, zou dit buikpijn tot gevolg kunnen hebben. Ook met de linkerhand in een pan roeren bracht ongeluk. S *'Schoenen' **Schoenen op tafel zetten brengt ongeluk. Ook schoenen hebben namelijk magische krachten. Schoenen op tafel zouden voor ruzie zorgen. **In de Middeleeuwen stak men tijdens epidemieën schoenen in brand, niet zozeer om besmetting tegen te gaan, maar om geesten en demonen op afstand te houden. **Op kerstavond verbranden Grieken skakantzalos, vergelijkbaar met het joelblok, ze verbranden ook oude schoenen (de geur hiervan zou kallikantzaros weghouden) en hangen voedsel in de schoorsteen. **Een van de manieren om zich tegen een nachtmaar te beveiligen, is door schoenen omgekeerd voor het bed te zetten, zie ook Met de nachtmaar getrouwd. *Een wens die tijdens het strikken van andermans schoenveters gedaan wordt, zal uitkomen. *'Staal' zou tegen onheil beschermen. *Als twee mensen naast elkaar op straat liepen, mochten ze niemand tussen hen door laten lopen, omdat deze anders hun geluk weg zou nemen. T *Onder het eten op de tong bijten wil zeggen dat de betreffende persoon net gelogen heeft. *Gebogen wenkbrauwen en een haakneus zouden wijzen op trots. Als een kind te vroeg en te vaak in de spiegel had gekeken, zou het trots worden. U *Op maandag mocht men niets uitlenen, omdat men geloofde anders zijn zegen weg te geven. V *Men geloofde het verstand van een kind op gang te kunnen brengen door het op de zesde verjaardag een eiergerecht te geven waarin men zijn navelstreng had verwerkt, of door hem op zijn eerste schooldag zijn navelstreng op de borst te leggen. *Een gebruik dat nog steeds bekend is: als men een leugen vertelt, kruist men de vingers achter de rug om onheil af te wenden. W *Het heen en weer schommelen van een lege wieg zal deze binnen een jaar vullen met een baby. *'Wintervoeten' geloofde men te kunnen genezen door de voeten te wassen in water waarin een varken was gekookt. *'Wensbomen'; men brengt offers en doet wensen bij een boom. Z *Als geliefden elkaar zeep gaven, zouden ze gauw uit elkaar gaan, zei men. Als iemand een stuk zeep liet vallen, was dat een teken dat er bezoek kwam. Literatuur (o.a.) * Superstition: Belief in the Age of Science, uitg. Princeton University Press, Princeton (2008) * SuperSense: Why We Believe in the Unbelievable, uitg. HarperOne, San Francisco (april 2009), in het Nederlands verkrijgbaar: SuperSense: Waarom we in het bovennatuurlijke geloven Uitg. Ten Have (april 2009) Zie ook *Amulet *Geluksdubbeltje *Voorteken *Vrijdag de dertiende *Sinjeur Stekkepoot Referenties Categorie:Religie Categorie:Folklore Categorie:Magie ar:خرافة ca:Superstició cs:Pověra da:Overtro de:Aberglaube en:Superstition eo:Superstiĉo es:Superstición et:Ebausk fa:خرافه fi:Taikausko fr:Superstition he:אמונה טפלה hi:अंधविश्वास hu:Babona it:Superstizione ja:迷信 ko:미신 la:Superstitio lb:Awerglawen lt:Prietaras lv:Māņticība nn:Overtru pl:Przesąd pt:Superstição ru:Суеверие sk:Povera sq:Supersticioni sr:Сујеверје sv:Vidskepelse sw:Ushirikina ta:மூடநம்பிக்கை th:ความเชื่อโชคลาง tl:Pamahiin tr:Hurafe uk:Забобон vi:Mê tín zh:迷信